


Post Bane Chronicles - The Runaway Queen

by Astrumiel



Series: Post-Bane Chronicles [2]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, Malec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 10:49:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2619005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrumiel/pseuds/Astrumiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A possible series of ficlets based on The Bane Chronicles, which contain the stories Magnus gave to Alec in the notebook at the end of City of Heavenly Fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Post Bane Chronicles - The Runaway Queen

    The idea came to Alec not long after Clary and Isabelle had dragged him to the movies, like three ordinary mundane friends on a Friday night, and Alec had to admit it was nice. It’s not like he could have known that it would later come back to haunt him, sit in the back of his mind and take root there and grow. The idea to celebrate every chapter of his life that Magnus wanted to share with him, it grew there after he read what happened in Paris, a pin prick of jealousy had come when he read about Axel. That passed fairly quickly as he found himself learning to understand Magnus through the histories on lined notebook paper, now with the cheerful addition of cat hair.

  
    The plan itself fell into place as he walked past a hidden balcony on the east side of the Institute. A place that hadn’t been used in decades, overgrown with ivy that had dried out in some places and covered in years worth of leaves, covered by a partial roof. It had become a project of his between training and spending time with Magnus. Eventually it was cleaned and restored and with the help of Clary and his sister the little place was perfect. They had dragged a long low-sitting French chaise from the unused corner of the library up along with a few rugs from seldom used rooms and hung Christmas lights along the railing of the balcony. Clary told him it was quite romantic as she finished twining the lights artistically around the place.

“You’re going to surprise Magnus aren’t you?” Clary asked.

“Yeah, I mean that’s what I’m hoping for anyway.” Alec answered as he placed several stolen decorative pillows on the rugs.

“I think that’s very sweet.” Clary told him.

“Thanks, I just hope he likes it.” Alec replied feeling a blush creep into his cheeks.

“Well then we’ll be out of your hair.” Isabelle chimed in as she set down a large vase near door. “Hey Clary let’s take the boys out to that one place you were talking about yesterday.”

“You mean that theater that dose dinner before the movie?” Clary asked as she and Isabelle left Alec on the balcony.

He sent a quick text to Magnus asking him to meet at the Institute later that evening and went to grab the last few things he needed. Just as he passed the door the vase Isabelle had left there caught his eye and he smiled to himself as the last bits of the plan fell into place.

When Magnus arrived Alec almost threw his entire plan out the window and seriously contemplated just taking Magnus into the nearest empty room. It wasn’t that Alec ever thought Magnus was anything other than handsome but standing at the door of the institute with his face ducking shyly into the roses he brought for Alec, Magnus looked stunning.

“I don’t usually bring flowers so if you’re allergic or something . . .” Magnus started looking unusually shy rather than his usually cocky and confident self.

“You’re beautiful.” Alec uttered gently without thinking. “I meant they’re beautiful, you too of course but the flowers are great, perfect even.” He recovered himself. “Thank you Magnus.”

“Well had I know flowers make you sprout compliments I would have brought you flowers on our first date.” Magnus laughed regaining his usual composure.

“Come on I have something to show you.” Alec said burring his face in the flowers for a moment before pulling Magnus through the Institute to the staircase tucked in the corner of the place that led up to the balcony.

“Can you close your eyes for a moment?” Alec asked him as they ascended the last few steps.

“Of course I can it’s a great talent of mine actually, in fact I can do it for hours at a time.” Magnus quipped letting Alec lead him up the last few steps. Alec just rolled his eyes before letting Magnus’s hand go to open the double doors to the balcony.

Immediately the scent of gardenias and summer roses flooded the air around them. Alec had grabbed them on whim from a mundane florist as he went to grab them food earlier that evening. Carefully placing the roses in the vase already teaming with gardenias Alec flipped the light switch on and turned to Magnus, taking both his hands in his and leading him in.

“You can open them now.” Alec said quietly, suddenly unsure he had done the right thing.

“Alec it’s –“

“I know you left Paris with some bitter memories, ones you might not want to think back to. . . but I just wanted to thank you for sharing them with me. Hopefully we can make some happier memories to make up for the ones that weren’t.” Alec interrupted quickly.

“Alec.” Magnus started again taking everything in, the lights, the smell of the flowers and Alec himself as he stood waiting, lips parted slightly awaiting his net words. “This is simply magnificent, c’est resplendissant*!” He took ran his fingers over the curve of Alec’s cheek, feeling how he turned into the touch and seeing his touch pain a pink flush on the arches of his cheekbones. “But the most beautiful thing here is you, mon ange.*”

“I’m glad you like it.” Alec murmered. “Come on let’s sit.” He pulled Magnus into the chaise, among the embroidered pillows and reached for a take-out container. “Don’t look at me like that, you my cooking skills are limited to toast and scrambled eggs.” Alec said passing a pair of chopstick over to Magnus. “Besides I know absolutely nothing about the French cuisine of the time.”

“Well I’m not going to complain, but how about you let me take care of the drinks?” Magnus asked pulling a bottle of wine out of thin air before Alec could answer.

They spent the evening talking quietly feeding each other bits of take-out chicken and spring rolls. The wine Magnus had procured was a French vintage “Taken from a man who won’t ever miss it, yes I promise he won’t.” He assured Alec. They made their way through most of the bottle in the quiet lull of the evening as the stars made their way into the night sky.

“You know it’s moments like this I wish I could just cast a spell over and freeze forever, it’s not possible of course but I wish I could none the less.” Magnus said as he let his  
thumb sweep over Alec’s collar bone as they laid back in the chaise.

“It’s a nice idea anyway.” Alec whispered back and he felt Magnus shift slightly and then a kiss drop on the back of his neck. “Mmmm and there’s another good idea.” Alec gasped out as he let his head fall to the side and exposed his neck.

Instead of answering Magnus placed and open, wet kiss over the stamina rune on Alec’s neck, then one right on it and another one lower still.  
“Magnus- ah!” Alec whimpered. “Magnus!”

“Yes angel?” Magnus answered taking his wonderfully devious lips of Alec for a moment.

“Get over here so I can kiss you properly.” Alec said dragging Magnus down onto the thick rugs next to him.

“As you wish.” Magnus went willingly feeling Alec’s hand slip under the hem of his shirt as Alec caught his lips and sent a familiar exhilarating fire coursing through him. Sometime after they go lost in an exchange of caresses and kisses and they both lost their shirts, (Magnus was preeety sure his was still on the balcony.) They found themselves trading slower more languid kisses, drifting off with the scent of roses and gardenias lulling them to sleep.

“I’m glad you like this.” Alec said as his eyes slipped close, his breath rolling on a gentle wave over Magnus’s chest where Alec had apparently decided to make his pillow.

“Je t’adore, et tout que tu fait for moi, mon ange.*” Magnus told him feeling light and open in the open night. Alec felt Magnus’s hand slide over his and let their fingers twine together, their synched heartbeats evening out as they fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> ———- French translations——————
> 
> * “It’s resplendent!”
> 
> * “my angel”
> 
> * “I love you, and everything you did for me, my angel.”


End file.
